Darkwing Duck
Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Darkwing_Duck# hide#Storyline #Also See #Theme Song Intro #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples #External Links Storyline Edit Darkwing Duck tells the adventures of the titular superhero, aided by his sidekick and pilot Launchpad McQuack (from DuckTales). In his secret identity of Drake Mallard (a parody of Kent Allard, the alter ego of the Shadow), he lives in an unassuming suburban house with his adopted daughter Gosalyn, next door to the bafflingly dim-witted Muddlefoot family. Darkwing struggles to balance his egotistical craving for fame and attention against his desire to be a good father to Gosalyn and help do good in St. Canard. Most episodes put these two aspects of Darkwing's character in direct conflict, though Darkwing's better nature usually prevails. Also SeeEdit Theme Song Intro Edit Sound Effects Used Edit *BRAKE DRUM CLANG HIT *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 01 *JUNK CRASH - CARTOON *DESCENDING SLIDE WHISTLE WITH WOODEN CRACK *SLIDE WHISTLE DOWN AND SHORT BONK *GOOFY HOLLER (Heard once in "Darkwing Doubloon.") *H-B RAPID, WARBLE SLIDE WHISTLE UP AND DOWN *H-B BOING, CARTOON - RAPID GUITAR BOING *H-B HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - VOCAL HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "U.F. Foe.") *H-B HIT, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP AND BIG HIT *H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - WARBLY SLIDE WHISTLE SLIDE DOWN *H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 03 *H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH XYLO ZIP DOWN *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE STREAK ZIP IN *HORTA DOORBELL SOUND *R-B BOING, CARTOON - SMALL BOING *TAZ SPIN *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Twin Beaks.") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small Metal PE112101 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097801 or Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 *Hollywoodedge, Pull Streatch High CRT049310 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 12 Single PE117101 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Viole PE1008302 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Impac PE1006401 *Hollywoodedge, Tire Skids For Plane PE060901 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Break Or Shatter PE113401 *Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, LONG (Heard once in "The Beauty and the Beet.") *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02 *Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - BROWN'S ZOOM BY *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 01 *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Star-Crossed Circuits.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM HIT WITH TAKE / Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Comic Book Capers" and "Whiffle While You Work.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - METALLIC BOING 02 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SMALL BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, POPS, HORN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RICOCHET TWANG 01 *Sound Ideas, CATAPULT, CARTOON - CATAPULT FIRE *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, CUCKOO - ONE O'CLOCK *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH *Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - CLANGY METAL CRASH *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ELECTRIC SPARK GAP, INTERMITTENT *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ELECTRIC SPARK GAP, CONSTANT *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - HOWITZER EXPLOSION *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - HOWITZER SHELL IN AND EXPLODE *Sound Ideas, FIRE - BLAZING INFERNO *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK (High-pitched) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK (Heard once in "Beauty and the Beet.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HIT AND VIBRATE *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC BURST *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "The Beauty and the Beet.") *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HOYT'S POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - HARD TUBE RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - TUBE ARRIVE 02 *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SPACE TORPEDO *Sound Ideas, SHIP, HORN - BLAST, MARINE, BOAT 02 *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SCREECHY SKID *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 01 *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02 *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 08 *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOPS *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - ZIP AND PIE IN FACE SPLAT *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK (Heard once in "The Beauty and the Beet.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - RUBBING SQUEAKS *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, LONG *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - GLOPPY PAINT FIGHT SQUISH *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RESIN STRING STRETCH *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - SHORT RUBBER STRETCHING SQUEAK 03 *Sound Ideas, SWIMMING, DIVE - DIVING SPLASH, WATER, POOL 01 *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE SWORD SWISH *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH 02 *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - LONG AIR BY *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Double Darkwings.") *Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUD, SINGLE, RUN 01 *Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUD, SINGLE, RUN 02 *Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUD, SINGLE, RUN 03 *Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - HEAVY THUMP *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - DISTANT THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - DISTANT THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - SINGLE THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 02 (Heard once in "Water Way to Go.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) (Heard once in "Malice's Restaurant.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, DIESEL - PASSES BY, HORN BLASTS *Sound Ideas, TRAFFIC, CITY - HEAVY TRAFFIC, MANY HORNS: WEDDING OR RUSH HOUR *Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - LIGHT SPLASH, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - BIG SPLASH, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, FACTORY - STEAM WHISTLE: TWO BLASTS, INDUSTRY 01 *Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - LONG RICCO ZIP IN 01 Image Gallery *Darkwing Duck/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:The Disney Afternoon Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504